


out of the closet

by RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Minor Evie/Mal (Disney), Seven Minutes In Heaven, Underage Drinking, coincidences abound, high school drinking party, in the closet (literally and figuratively), its a drinking party guys what did you expect, some grinding and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalofWords/pseuds/RottenKidNextDoor
Summary: Carlos de Vil is in the closet. Literally and figuratively.When he ends up at the wrong end of the bottle and shoved into a closet with his best friend (and secret crush) in the name of Seven Minutes in Heaven, a high school drinking party gets interesting.





	out of the closet

“Alright!” Audrey’s only slightly tipsy voice somehow floated over the music and the overly loud laughter of the night. “If you wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven, make a circle!”

Chad, who’d been hovering near the girl all night, raised an eyebrow. “Is the hostess playing?”

She gave him a playful swat before giggling. “Maybe.”

“What do you think, guys?” Mal looked skeptical and nearly sober, despite the bottle she held lazily in her hand. It was common knowledge that the purple-haired girl could hold down alcohol better than anyone on campus. “Might be fun to watch some freshman try and squeak it out.”

“Let’s do it.” Evie’s curls bounced on her shoulders. She liked that type of game, and while most assumed it was because she was a slut, Jay and Carlos secretly figured it gave her an easy excuse to make out with girls. They’d seen the way she stared at Mal.

“I’m down.” Jay glanced over at Carlos, who nodded his agreement. The younger of the two hadn’t had anything to drink all night, but parties like this gave him a pretty good excuse of his own. One that he definitely wouldn’t be telling Jay.

“Aud’s not really your biggest fan,” Evie reminded Mal, making a face. “Think she’ll let you play?”

“She’s drunk,” the other girl reasoned. “Anything that happened in fourth grade has been long forgotten.”

But maybe Audrey hadn’t had as much as she was letting on because the moment they walked over, she gave them a simpering smile. “Sorry,” she laughed. “Only people who’ve been drinking can play.”

Without hesitation, Mal lifted the bottle to her lips and chugged the remainder of its contents before shoving it into the brunette’s hands. “Happy?”

Audrey looked anything but. Still, she allowed Mal, Evie, and Jay to take a seat. “What about you, Spotty?” she asked Carlos, arching a sculpted eyebrow.

“Christ,” Jay pulled Carlos down next to him, glaring up at Audrey. “What are you, the drinking game police? Leave him out of your fucked-up schoolgirl rivalry with Mal.”

But the hostess was barely listening anymore, distracted by Chad who was grinning in her direction.

“Disgusting,” Mal muttered under her breath. “Those two have been eye-fucking all night.” She didn’t notice when Evie quickly ceased her own game of stare-down, and removed her hard-fast gaze from her best friend.

“Okay, okay,” Audrey said at last, standing in the center of the circle, which gave everyone a great view of her pink miniskirt that had somehow gotten shorter as the night went on. “Everyone knows the rules? I spin this bottle twice. Those two people go in that closet over there and -”

“Isn’t that called spin the bottle?” someone asked, sounding like they’d smoked something strong not that long ago.

“Do you have a better way to choose two people at random?” Audrey put her hands on her hips, and some of the freshman shrank back some. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“I thought you said you were playing, Aud,” Chad whined, realizing that her spinning the bottle left her out of the realm of possible victims.

“Don’t worry,” she smirked. “You’ll get plenty of heaven later.”

“Can someone please shoot her?” Mal mumbled. “She’s been a hoe since fourth grade and I’m sick of it.”

“Oh, chill,” Evie smiled, patting Mal’s hand. “We’ll start the game in a second.”

And she was right. Audrey spun an empty beer bottle in the center of the circle, which clattered for a few moments, eventually coming to rest pointing right at  -

“Jay!” Audrey exclaimed excitedly, giving him a little wink. “Alright, who’s going to be the lucky guy or gal going in there with last season’s MVP Tourney Star? I promise, you won’t be disappointed.”

“Aud, I’ve literally never seen you topless, let alone in my bed,” Jay reminded her as he stood up, getting laughs from whole group and even a few whistles. Jay had that kind of effect on a crowd.

“Hmm, well we can fix that, you know.” She tossed the hair over her shoulders. “Shall the hostess join you?”

“Ah, ah, that’s not the way it works” he laughed. “And I think Chad would be pretty disappointed. Now spin that bottle, time is ticking.”

The bottle was set in motion again, and this time, it slowed to a stop in front of -

“Carlos!” Audrey’s eyes were gleaming, almost frighteningly so. “Oh, this just got interesting. Seven minutes, you two! Have fun!”

It took a few moments for Carlos to stand up. His heart had stopped along with the bottle, rendering him about as useless as the kids passed out on the couch. He vaguely felt Evie slipping something into his pocket and helping him to his feet, for which he was grateful. It felt like that bottle had read his mind and disobeyed. Because Carlos had a secret. A huge secret. One that was an ironic slap in his face as he wished he could remain _out_ of the closet he was about to walk into.

“Hey,” Jay whispered in his ear as they headed inside, leaving the group of half-drunk teenagers whooping behind them. “We don’t have to do anything, you know.”

The lock clicked and Carlos stopped right inside the doorway, his feet refusing to move anymore.

“‘Los?” Jay waved a hand in front of his face. “Shit, breathe or something. Are you having a panic attack? Do we need to sit down? Go outside?”

Carlos shook his head and attempted to force his lungs to listen to Jay, Jay who was standing right in front of him, who theoretically he could be making out with right now, who everyone thought he was making out with right now.

“We can literally just sit in here for seven minutes, it’s totally chill,” Jay said in a low, calm voice. “Listen, half those fucks are too riled up to even care if we actually do shit.”

“What -” Carlos cleared his throat. “What if… I wanna do shit?” His heart was now beating in the negative numbers, the world had basically stopped spinning, and now would be a good time for the sun to enter its red phase or something. Anything to stop Jay from hearing what he’d just said.

But there was no taking it back, and the words met Jay’s ears, and then his face. An expression lingered there for half a second; something like surprise, shock, and maybe a little bit of relief colored his cheeks until he found his voice again. “Me?” he said in a low voice. “I’m - you like _me_?”

“That’s the part you’re most weirded out by?” Carlos’ voice was scratchy and teetering on the edge of breaking. “What about the part that I just outed myself?”

“Okay, first off,” Jay raised an eyebrow. “I’m not weirded out. And second, Carlos de Vil, I fucking live with you. Our beds are maybe five feet apart, if that. How on earth did you think I didn’t know which way you swing? I’ve known for ages.”  

“Oh.” The younger boy swallowed hard. “So… you’re not, like, grossed out? Or upset?”

Jay didn’t answer, not with words anyway. He just leaned down and pressed his lips to Carlos’. They stayed like that for a moment, the chaste kiss sinking in, until Carlos’ eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

“Wait, wait, why did you do that?”

Jay looked confused. “Um, why do you think?”

“No, I know you’re not, like, angry, but you - you’re into -”

“You.” Jay gave him a small smile, and even in the darkness, Carlos could see that his cheeks were flushed. “I’m into you.”

In a moment, the white-haired boy had come closer again, trying with all his might to drink in what Jay had just said. “How - I didn’t - are you fucking with me?”

“No,” Jay promised. “But I, uh, could be kissing you again. If you wanted.”

“Yeah… yeah, I do… but I just… you like boys. You like me… how…?”

Their lips met again, this time with a little more vigor. Carlos was inexperienced, but Jay certainly wasn’t. He guided Carlos against the wall, his tongue swiping at the smaller boy’s lips and then down his neck. Carlos gasped softly, and Jay laughed.

“How on earth could you have thought I was straight?” the dark-haired boy asked between kisses.

“Maybe because you seem to hook up with girls every other night?” Carlos tilted his head to the side as Jay went to work on his neck. “I thought - I thought you - _oh fuck  -_ were as straight as they come.”

“Surprise motherfucker,” Jay whispered against his neck, and Carlos chuckled.

Jay had his thigh pressed in between Carlos’ legs, his arms on either side of him. It was the hottest position the latter had ever been in.

Jay sucked and nipped at his neck, moving back up to his lips seamlessly. Carlos felt so _good,_ but he wasn’t sure if it was Jay grinding up on him or just the weight that had lifted from his shoulders and heart. Probably both.

It was sexy to have Jay panting in his ear, even if he felt vastly underprepared for this moment. His own grinding was a little clumsy, but the dark-haired boy didn’t seem to mind.

All too soon, there was pounding on the door. “Alright, sluts,” came Audrey’s voice. “Time’s up!”

“What do we tell them?” Carlos breathed, trying to straight his clothes and running a hand through his messed up curls. His lips were still puffy and he was sure Jay had left some pretty impressive marks on his neck, not the mention the bulge in his pants.

Jay was grinning. “That’s the best part. They literally don’t need an explanation.”

“Hurry up!” Audrey sounded impatient. “Finish and get your asses out here!”

When the boys emerged from the closet, they were met with whistles and cheers (which of course was only because they were leaving the physical one).

“Damn, look at his neck.”

“He got him good.”

“Ai, send me in next with him next.”

“Is the tall one single?”

As Jay and Carlos sat down next to the girls again, the Evie leaned over and whispered, “shit, I didn’t know you guys were that good with makeup.” Carefully, she slid a makeup pallet out of Carlos’ pocket, and he suddenly realized she’d put that in there the second he’d been chosen. “That hickey looks almost real.”

Even Mal looked impressed as she surveyed the two, giving them both a nod. “Well done. You fooled their asses.”  

“Yeah.” The boys shared a quick glance and a smile. “That we did.”

“I know how long seven minutes can seem,” Evie chuckled, giving them each a peck on the cheek. “You guys must be glad to finally be out of that closet.”

“Yeah.” Carlos licked his kiss-swollen lips and smiled shyly. “We are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.... remember me lmao?  
> jk, sorry I've been gone so long!! I've got some more jaylos shit for you all! (also find me on my tumblr - @unapologeticallyjaylos)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Third Door on Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054377) by [ed_doggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_doggo/pseuds/ed_doggo)




End file.
